Anarquismo e Organização
Amédée Dunois APRESENTAÇÃO O Congresso Anarquista de Amsterdã de 1907 teve dois debates fundamentais que possuem relação direta com o especifismo: a questão do classismo e a necessidade da organização específica anarquista. O primeiro deles aconteceu entre os anarquistas que defendiam um anarquismo em certo sentido “idealista” – que ainda era resultado de seu afastamento dos movimentos populares, do período do insurrecionalismo (propaganda pelo fato) – e os sindicalistas revolucionários – que defendiam uma posição classista, que poderíamos chamar de “materialista”, de defesa intransigente da luta de classes e da necessidade de presença dos anarquistas nos movimentos de massa. Essa posição materialista foi defendida por Pierre Monatte, que sustentava que “o sindicalismo existe como a prova de um recrudescimento do movimento operário, e ele faz renascer no anarquismo uma consciência de suas origens entre os trabalhadores”. O segundo deles aconteceu entre um setor que acreditava que o sindicalismo “bastava a si mesmo” e outro que reivindicava a necessidade da organização em níveis distintos, do movimento de massas (sindicalismo) e da organização anarquista. Para os últimos, o anarquismo não deveria fundir-se nos sindicatos, transformando o sindicalismo em uma ideologia própria, posição que foi defendida por Malatesta, quando colocou que “dentro dos sindicatos, é preciso que permaneçamos anarquistas, com toda a força e amplitude implícitas nesta definição. ... Lamentei, no passado, que os camaradas se isolassem do movimento operário. Lamento hoje que, caindo no extremo oposto, muitos entre nós se deixem tragar pelo mesmo movimento”. Na realidade, no Brasil, são bem conhecidos os textos de Pierre Monatte, “Em Defesa do Sindicalismo” e o de Errico Malatesta, “Sindicalismo: a crítica de um anarquista”, ambos relativos às suas intervenções no Congresso de 1907 e publicados no livro Os Grandes Escritos Anarquistas, organizado por George Woodcock. No entanto, com eles, é possível se ter uma idéia somente do segundo debate, que envolvia a necessidade da organização específica anarquista. Para uma elaboração mais aprofundada do primeiro debate, que se deu entre materialistas e idealistas, sugiro ver o artigo do companheiro José Antonio Gutierrez Danton, “Cien Años del Congreso de Ámsterdam” (http://www.anarkismo.net/article/6266). Foi por este artigo do companheiro que tive acesso à intervenção de Dunois, um militante da CGT, no Congresso Anarquista de Amsterdã. Suas posições são as mais próximas do especifismo que hoje sustentamos. Dunois defendeu, nessa intervenção, um anarquismo classista que atuasse no seio do movimento sindical por meio de uma organização específica de anarquistas. No primeiro debate, saíram vitoriosos os materialistas, o que foi positivo pela reaproximação do anarquismo do campo da luta de classes. No segundo, entretanto, venceram aqueles que não defendiam a necessidade da organização anarquista. Se por um lado o Congresso reforçou o sindicalismo revolucionário, da mesma forma que o havia feito a Carta de Amiens um ano antes, ele renegou o chamado “dualismo organizacional” que envolve a necessidade de organização em níveis distintos, o político-ideológico e o social, de massas. O modelo da CGT e os resultados do Congresso de 1907 marcaram o que foi a hegemonia do século XX em âmbito mundial do anarquismo: as posições sindicalistas revolucionárias. O sindicalismo revolucionário como estratégia anarquista para o movimento popular foi o que deu fôlego às mobilizações que tiveram muito vigor até a década de 1930. Aqui, apresentamos em português a intervenção de Amédée Dunois no Congresso de Amsterdã de 1907, que foi publicada com o nome de “Anarquismo e Organização” em um livro organizado por Maurizio Antonioli. Uma tradução desse livro, “The International Anarchist Congress: Amsterdam (1907)”, realizada e publicada por Nestor McNab, me foi entregue pelo tradutor/editor, e é desse livro que retirei o artigo aqui traduzido. Agradeço aos companheiros José Antonio e Nestor, o primeiro por ter me apresentado o autor e sua ótima intervenção, senão a melhor, no Congresso de Amsterdã; o segundo, por ter me dado acesso ao livro completo das atas e intervenções do Congresso. Espero que o curto texto de Dunois possa contribuir com a construção de um anarquismo classista e especificamente organizado no Brasil. Felipe Corrêa Junho 2010 * * * ANARQUISMO E ORGANIZAÇÃO Não faz muito tempo desde que a maior parte dos anarquistas opunha-se a toda idéia de organização. A questão com a qual hoje lidamos teria levantado inúmeros protestos e seus defensores teriam sido veementemente acusados de terem pensamentos retrógrados e objetivos autoritários. Esse foi o tempo em que os anarquistas, isolados uns dos outros, e mais isolados ainda da classe operária, parecem ter perdido todo seu sentimento social. Os anarquistas, com seus incessantes apelos pela libertação espiritual do indivíduo eram vistos como a manifestação suprema do velho individualismo burguês. As ações individuais e a iniciativa individual eram tidas como suficientes para tudo; eles aplaudiram Enemy of the People escrita por Henrik Ibsen em 1882. (N. T.) quando ela declarou que o homem mais forte do mundo é aquele que fica mais sozinho. Mas eles não pensaram uma coisa: que o conceito de Ibsen nunca foi o de um revolucionário, no sentido que damos a essa palavra, mas o conceito de um moralista preocupado principalmente em estabelecer uma nova elite moral no seio da velha sociedade. Nos últimos anos, falando de maneira genérica, pouca atenção foi dada ao estudo dos problemas concretos da vida econômica, aos vários fenômenos da produção e da troca e, alguns de nós, que não desapareceram ainda completamente, foram tão longe, que chegaram a negar a existência de um fenômeno básico – a luta de classes – ao ponto de não fazerem mais distinções na atual sociedade, assim como os meros democratas, exceto as diferenças de opinião, para a qual a propaganda anarquista deveria preparar os indivíduos – uma forma de capacitá-los para a discussão teórica. Em suas origens, o anarquismo não foi mais do que um protesto concreto contra as tendências oportunistas da democracia social e as maneiras autoritárias de atuação; e, nesse sentido, pode-se dizer que o anarquismo teve um papel considerável no movimento social dos últimos 25 anos. Se o socialismo como um todo, como uma idéia revolucionária, sobreviveu ao progressivo aburguesamento da democracia social, é sem dúvida, por razão dos anarquistas. Por que os anarquistas não se satisfizeram em apoiar o princípio do socialismo e do federalismo contra os desvios descarados dos defensores do da conquista do poder político? Por que o tempo fez com que eles, frente ao socialismo parlamentar e reformista, tivessem a ambição de reconstruir toda novamente uma ideologia? Só podemos reconhecer que esse esforço ideológico nem sempre foi fácil. Freqüentemente, nos limitamos a queimar aquilo que a democracia social venerava e a venerar aquilo que havia sido queimado. Foi assim que, inconscientemente e sem perceber, muitos anarquistas perderam de vista o caráter classista e essencialmente prático do socialismo em geral, e do anarquismo em particular, nenhum dos quais nunca foi outra coisa senão a expressão teórica da resistência espontânea dos trabalhadores à opressão e ao regime burguês. Foi assim com o anarquismo, e também com o socialismo filosófico alemão antes de 1848 – como podemos ler no Manifesto Comunista – que se orgulhou de ser capaz de “desprezar todas as lutas de classes” e defendendo “não os interesses do proletariado, mas os interesses da natureza humana, do homem em geral, que não pertence a classes, não pertence à realidade, que existe somente no recôndito místico da fantasia filosófica”. Deste modo, muitos anarquistas voltaram-se curiosamente ao idealismo, por um lado, e ao individualismo, por outro. E houve um renovado interesse pelos antigos temas de 48 como justiça, liberdade, fraternidade, e a emancipatória onipotência das idéias no mundo. Ao mesmo tempo, o indivíduo era exaltado, da maneira inglesa, contra o Estado, e toda forma de organização começou a ser vista, de maneira mais ou menos aberta, como uma forma de opressão e de exploração mental. Certamente esta forma de pensar nunca foi absolutamente unânime. Mas isso não a isenta da responsabilidade pela maior parte da falta de um movimento anarquista coerente e organizado. O medo exagerado de alienar nossos livres-arbítrios em relação a algum novo corpo coletivo fez com que parássemos de nos unir. É verdade que houve em nossos meios “grupos de estudos sociais”, mas sabemos o quão efêmeros e precários eram eles; nascidos do capricho individual, estes grupos destinaram-se a desaparecer juntamente com esse capricho. Aqueles que os criaram não se sentiram unidos o suficiente e, as primeiras dificuldade que encontraram, fizeram com que se dividissem. Além disso, esses grupos pareciam não ter uma noção clara de seu objetivo. Agora, o objetivo de uma organização é, antes e ao mesmo tempo, pensamento e ação. Em minha experiência, no entanto, esses grupos não atuaram de fato: eles debateram. E muitos os acusaram de estar construindo aquelas pequenas igrejas, aqueles espaços de conversa. O que se encontra na raiz do fato de que a opinião anarquista agora pareça estar mudando em relação à questão da organização? Existem duas razões para isso. A primeira é o exemplo que vem de fora. Existem pequenas organizações permanentes na Inglaterra, na Holanda, na Alemanha, na Boêmia, na Romandia e na Itália, que estão funcionando há alguns anos, sem que para isso tenham renunciado a idéia anarquista. É verdade que na França não temos muitas informações sobre a constituição e a existência dessas organizações; seria desejável pesquisar o assunto. A segunda é muito mais importante. Ela consiste na decisiva evolução pela qual vêm passando as mentes e os hábitos práticos dos anarquistas, mais ou menos em todos os lugares, nos últimos sete anos, que os fez juntar-se ao movimento operário ativamente e participar da vida do povo. Em uma palavra, temos superado a distância entre a idéia pura, que pode facilmente tornar-se um dogma, e a vida real. O resultado fundamental disso foi que nos interessamos cada vez menos pelas abstrações sociológicas do passado, e cada vez mais pelo movimento prático, pela ação. A prova disso é, por exemplo, a grande importância que o sindicalismo revolucionário e o antimilitarismo vêm atingindo nos últimos anos. Outro resultado de nossa participação no movimento, também muito importante, foi que o próprio anarquismo teórico foi estimulado e tornou-se vivo pelo contato com a vida real, essa eterna fonte de pensamento. O anarquismo, do nosso ponto de vista, não é mais uma concepção geral de mundo, um ideal de vida, uma rebeldia de espírito contra tudo o que é injusto, impuro e abominável na vida. Ele é também, e sobretudo, uma teoria revolucionária, um programa concreto de destruição e de reorganização social. O anarquismo revolucionário – e eu destaco a palavra revolucionário – tem por objetivo essencial participar do movimento espontâneo das massas, buscando o que Kropotkin chamou tão nitidamente de “conquista do pão”. Agora, é somente do ponto de vista do anarquismo revolucionário que a questão da organização anarquista pode ser abordada. Os inimigos da organização são hoje de dois tipos. Primeiro, há aqueles que são obstinadamente e sistematicamente hostis a qualquer tipo de organização. Eles são individualistas. Pode ser encontrada entre eles a idéia popularizada por Rousseau de que a sociedade é um mal, que ela é sempre a limitação da independência do indivíduo. O sonho desses individualistas é a menor sociedade possível, ou mesmo que a sociedade não exista; um sonho absurdo e romântico, que nos leva de volta às estranhas tolices da literatura de Rousseau. Nós precisamos dizer e demonstrar que o anarquismo não é individualismo? Historicamente falando, o anarquismo nasceu a partir do desenvolvimento do socialismo, nos congressos da Internacional, em outras palavras, do próprio movimento operário. E, de fato, logicamente, anarquia significa a sociedade organizada sem uma autoridade política. Eu disse organizada. Nesse ponto, todos os anarquistas – Proudhon, Bakunin, aqueles da Federação Jurassiana, Kropotkin – estão em concordância. Longe de tratar a organização e o governo igualmente, Proudhon nunca deixou de afirmar sua incompatibilidade: “O produtor é incompatível com o governo”, diz ele na Idéia Geral da Revolução no Século XIX, “e a organização é oposta ao governo”. Mesmo o próprio Marx, cujos discípulos agora tentam esconder o lado anarquista de sua doutrina, definiu assim a anarquia: “Todos os socialistas entendem por anarquia o seguinte: que uma vez que o objetivo do movimento do proletariado – a abolição das classes – for atingido, o poder do Estado – que serve para manter a ampla maioria de produtores sob o jugo de uma minoria exploradora – desaparece e as funções do governo são transformadas em simples funções administrativas”. Marx. “As Pretensas Cisões na Internacional”, 1872. Em outras palavras, anarquia não é a negação da organização, mas somente a negação da função governamental do poder do Estado. Não, o anarquismo não é individualista, mas basicamente federalista. O federalismo é essencial ao anarquismo: ele é, de fato, a verdadeira essência do anarquismo. Eu definiria, satisfatoriamente, o anarquismo como o federalismo completo, a extensão universal da idéia de livre contrato. Assim, não entendo como uma organização anarquista poderia prejudicar o desenvolvimento individual de seus membros. Ninguém seria forçado a entrar, assim como ninguém seria forçado a sair, uma vez que tenham se tornado membros. Então, o que é uma federação anarquista? Diversos companheiros de uma região particular, a Romandia por exemplo, tendo comprovada a impotência das forças isoladas, das ações fragmentadas, concordaram um dia em manter um contato permanente uns com os outros, em unir suas forças com o objetivo de trabalhar para disseminar as idéias comunistas, anarquistas e revolucionárias, e para participar de eventos públicos com sua ação coletiva. Com isso, eles criaram uma nova entidade cujo indivíduo é vítima? De maneira alguma. Eles simplesmente, com um objetivo preciso, reuniram suas idéias, suas vontades e suas forças e, do potencial coletivo resultante, cada um teve vantagens. Mas nós também temos, como eu disse anteriormente, outros adversários. São aqueles que, apesar de apoiarem a organização dos trabalhadores fundada na identidade de interesses, provam serem hostis – ou pelo menos indiferentes – a qualquer organização baseada na identidade de aspirações, sentimentos e princípios. Eles são, em uma palavra, sindicalistas. Examinemos suas objeções. A existência na França de um movimento operário com uma perspectiva revolucionária, e quase anarquista é, naquele país, geralmente, o maior obstáculo que encontra qualquer esforço à organização anarquista – eu não quero dizer que esse esforço não exista. E esses importantes fatos históricos impõem certas precauções a nós, que não afetam, em minha opinião, nossos companheiros de outros países. O movimento operário hoje, observam os sindicalistas, oferece aos anarquistas um campo quase ilimitado de ação. Ao passo que os grupos fundamentados nas idéias, os pequenos santuários nos quais apenas os iniciados podem entrar, não podem esperar crescer indefinidamente, a organização operária, por outro lado, é uma associação amplamente acessível. Ela não é um templo, cujas portas estão fechadas, mas uma arena pública, um fórum aberto a todos os trabalhadores sem distinção de sexo, raça ou ideologia e, por essa razão, perfeitamente adaptada a abarcar todo o proletariado dentro de suas flexíveis e móveis fileiras. Agora, continuam os sindicalistas, é nos sindicatos operários que os anarquistas devem estar. O sindicato operário é o germe da sociedade futura; é o sindicato que pavimentará o caminho para essa sociedade. O erro é ficar entre quatro paredes, em meio a outros iniciados, ruminando as mesmas questões da doutrina seguidas vezes, sempre se movendo dentro do mesmo círculo de idéias. Não devemos, sob nenhum pretexto, nos separar do povo, pois, por mais retrógrado e limitado que seja, é ele, e não o ideólogo, o motor indispensável de toda revolução social. Por acaso nós, como os social-democratas, temos algum interesse que queremos promover que é diferente daqueles da grande massa trabalhadora? Interesses de partido, de seita ou facciosos? É o povo que deve vir a nós ou somos nós que devemos ir ao povo, viver sua vida, ganhar sua confiança e estimulá-lo, tanto com palavras quanto com o exemplo da resistência, da revolta e da revolução? Essa é a argumentação dos sindicalistas. Porém, eu não vejo como seus argumentos contrariam o nosso projeto de nos organizar. Ao contrário. Vejo claramente que, se essa argumentação tivesse qualquer valor, o sindicalismo também seria contrário ao próprio anarquismo, que é uma doutrina que busca distinguir-se do sindicalismo e recusa ser absorvida por ele. Organizados ou não, os anarquistas (entendo por esse termo aqueles de nossa tendência, que não separam arbitrariamente o anarquismo do proletariado) não esperam, por quaisquer meios, ter autorização para agir com a função de “chefes supremos”, conforme a letra da Internacional. Nós, voluntariamente, atribuímos um lugar de destaque, no campo da ação, para o movimento operário, convencidos, como temos estado há muito tempo, de que a emancipação dos trabalhadores deve estar nas mãos daqueles interessados ou ela não acontecerá. Em outras palavras, em nossa opinião, o sindicato não deve ter uma função corporativa ou profissional, como pretendem os socialistas guesdistas, e, com eles, alguns anarquistas que se agarram às fórmulas antigas. O tempo do puro corporativismo terminou; esse é um fato que poderia, em princípio, ser contrário a conceitos prévios, mas que deve ser aceito com todas as suas conseqüências. Sim, o espírito corporativista, ao tender cada vez mais a tornar-se uma anomalia, um anacronismo, está dando espaço ao espírito de classe. E isso, escutem o que digo, não acontece graças a Griffuelhes nem a Pouget – é o resultado da ação. Na realidade, foram as necessidades de ação que obrigaram o sindicalismo a levantar sua cabeça e ampliar suas concepções. Atualmente, o sindicato operário está a caminho de tornar-se, para os proletários, o que o Estado é para a burguesia: a instituição política, por excelência; um instrumento essencial na luta contra o capital, uma ferramenta de defesa ou de ataque, em acordo com a situação. Nossa tarefa, como anarquistas, ou seja, aqueles que são a fração mais avançada, audaz e livre deste proletariado militante organizado, é estar sempre ao seu lado e lutar nas mesmas batalhas, confundido-se com ele e defendê-lo dele próprio, o que não necessariamente é o inimigo menos perigoso. Em outras palavras, queremos prover essa enorme massa em movimento, que é o proletariado moderno, eu não digo de uma filosofia e de um ideal, algo que poderia parecer presunçoso, mas de um objetivo e dos meios para a ação. Está longe de nós a absurda idéia de querer nos isolar do proletariado; isso seria, sabemos muito bem, nos reduzir à impotência das arrogantes ideologias, das abstrações vazias e de todo o ideal. Organizados ou não, os anarquistas permanecerão fiéis ao seu papel de educadores, estimuladores e guias das massas trabalhadoras. E se hoje temos em mente a associação em grupos de bairros, cidades, regiões ou países, e a federação desses grupos, isso, antes de tudo, tem o objetivo de dar mais força e continuidade à nossa ação sindical. O que mais freqüentemente falta naqueles de nós que lutam no mundo do trabalho é o sentimento de ser apoiado. Os sindicalistas social-democratas têm, por trás de si, o poder constantemente organizado do partido, do qual eles, algumas vezes, recebem suas orientações e, a todo momento, inspiração. Os anarquistas sindicalistas, por outro lado, estão abandonados a si mesmos e, fora do sindicato, não possuem qualquer ligação real entre eles ou aos seus outros companheiros. Eles não possuem qualquer apoio e não recebem ajuda. Por isso, pretendemos criar essa ligação, proporcionar esse apoio constante; e eu estou pessoalmente convencido de que a união de nossas atividades só pode trazer benefícios, tanto em termos de energia, quanto de inteligência. E quanto mais fortes formos – e só seremos fortes nos organizando – mais forte será o fluxo de idéias que poderemos sustentar no movimento operário, que irá, aos poucos, ser impregnado do espírito anarquista. Mas esses grupos de trabalhadores anarquistas, que esperamos ver criados em um futuro próximo, não têm outro papel senão influenciar as grandes massas proletárias indiretamente, por meio de um distinto grupo militante e impulsioná-las sistematicamente às resoluções heróicas, ou seja, preparar a revolta popular? Os nossos grupos terão de se limitar ao aperfeiçoamento da educação dos militantes, manter neles vivo o espírito revolucionário, permitir a uns conhecerem os outros, trocar idéias, ajudar uns aos outros em qualquer momento? Em outras palavras, eles terão sua própria ação para levar a cabo diretamente? Eu acredito que sim. A revolução social, quer se imagine que ela terá a forma de uma greve geral ou de uma insurreição armada, só pode ser obra das massas que irão beneficiar-se dela. Mas todo movimento de massas é acompanhado de atos, cuja verdadeira natureza – suponho, cuja natureza técnica – implica que eles sejam levados por um número limitado de pessoas, pelo setor mais perspicaz e ousado do movimento de massas. Durante o período revolucionário, em cada bairro, em cada cidade, em cada província, nossos grupos anarquistas formarão pequenas organizações de luta, que tomarão aquelas medidas especiais e delicadas que a ampla massa quase sempre é incapaz de tomar. É claro que os grupos devem, mesmo agora, estudar e estabelecer essas medidas insurrecionais para não ser, como freqüentemente acontece, surpreendidos pelos acontecimentos. O objetivo principal, regular e contínuo de nossos grupos é, vocês já devem supor, a propaganda anarquista. Sim, iremos nos organizar, sobretudo, para espalhar nossas idéias teóricas, nossos métodos de ação direta e o federalismo universal. Até hoje, nossa propaganda tem sido feita somente, ou quase que só, de maneira individual. A propaganda individual teve notáveis resultados, sobretudo nos tempos heróicos em que os anarquistas eram poucos e, para aumentar suas filas, precisavam de um espírito de proselitismo que remonta ao cristianismo primitivo. Mas isso tem de continuar a acontecer? A experiência me obriga a confessar que não. Parece que o anarquismo tem passado por um tipo de crise nos últimos anos, pelo menos na França. As causas dessa crise são, claramente, muitas e complexas. Não é meu objetivo aqui estabelecer quais são essas causas, mas preocupa-me se a falta total de acordo e de organização não é uma delas. Há muitos anarquistas na França. Eles estão muito divididos nas questões de teoria; mas, ainda mais, na prática. Cada um age da sua própria maneira, como quer; assim, os esforços individuais são dispersos e freqüentemente exauridos, simplesmente perdidos. Os anarquistas podem ser encontrados em mais ou menos todos os campos de ação: nos sindicatos operários, no movimento antimilitarista, entre os livre-pensadores anticlericais, nas universidades populares, e assim por diante. O que nos falta é um movimento especificamente anarquista, que possa agrupar, sob bases econômicas e operárias, que são as nossas, todas aquelas forças que vêm lutando isoladamente até agora. Esse movimento especificamente anarquista surgirá espontaneamente de nossos grupos e da federação desses grupos. A força da ação conjunta, da ação combinada, irá, sem dúvida, criá-lo. Não preciso adicionar que essa organização não espera, certamente, abarcar todos os elementos essencialmente dispersos que descrevem a si mesmos como seguidores do ideal anarquista. Existem, sem dúvida, aqueles que seriam totalmente inadmissíveis. Seria suficiente à organização anarquista agrupar, em torno de um programa de ação prática e concreta, todos os companheiros que aceitem nossos princípios e que queiram trabalhar conosco, de acordo com nossos métodos. Deixe-me esclarecer que eu não quero entrar em detalhes aqui. Não estou tratando dos aspectos teóricos da organização. O nome, a forma e o programa da organização a ser criada serão estabelecidos separadamente e depois da reflexão daqueles que apóiam essa organização. * Tradução: Felipe Corrêa Categoria:Escritos de Amédée Dunois